


Staking Claim

by lastweekon



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastweekon/pseuds/lastweekon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick left Zak alone for 5 minutes and already some other guy is getting too friendly for Nick's taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staking Claim

Nick couldn’t believe it. He’d been gone for five minutes at the most and already Zak had been recognized again. To be fair, he’s a pretty recognizable guy. What with the hair and the arms and that face… yeah, he’s pretty hard to miss. Nick smiled as he watched Zak interact with the group. He knew that sometimes these run-ins were a source of anxiety for Zak. But he also knew they’d been drinking for a little while and Zak was definitely hitting his happy-go-lucky, tipsy stage. Nick opted to hang back for a minute while Zak finished up with the fans. He hated cutting into those conversations. It always made him feel awkward. He worried that they wouldn’t recognize him. Not because he really cared about that, but because Zak’s embarrassment for him would be palpable. Not that it had ever happened. But he still worried about it. And whenever they do recognize him, he always worried that they felt obligated to ask for a picture or autograph with him too. So rather than face either of those outcomes, he opted to hit the bar and grab a couple more beers for him and Zak. 

As he waited for his drinks he noticed the group around Zak scatter. Well, all except for one guy who stuck around talking to Zak. It was loud in the bar and he leaned in close to yell something into Zak’s ear, placing a hand on his arm as he did so. Nick snapped to full attention at the seemingly innocent gesture. Zak looked unfazed by the exchange and Nick thought maybe he was reading too much into it. The bartender brought the beer over and Nick slapped a 20 on the counter, as he made his way back toward the table. The guy was not stopping. This time he had a hand on Zak’s lower back as he got way too comfortable for Nick’s taste. He felt a wave of possessiveness shudder through his body. He could tell from the stiff lines of Zak’s back that he was uncomfortable. And the smile on this guy’s face. He definitely thought he was hot shit; thought he had Zak wrapped around his little finger. Nick watched as Zak took a step back, attempting to put some space between them. But the guy closed the gap in no time, caging Zak against the table. Nick felt his grip tighten around the bottles he held in either hand. He wanted to pounce but he knew that would only embarrass Zak. He always got sensitive when he thought Nick didn’t trust him. And it wasn’t that he didn’t, it was that this asshole was making Zak uncomfortable and trying to stake claim where he had none. That was what currently had Nick’s blood running cold. 

He approached the table from the rear, coming up behind Zak and handing him a beer.   
“Sorry I took so long, it’s crowded in here tonight.” He said as calmly as he could manage, Not-so-casually shooting daggers at the man currently residing in his partner’s personal space. Zak jumped, clearly surprised as Nick snuck up behind him. The man took a half step back as Nick stayed glued to Zak’s side.   
“That’s okay.” Zak said awkwardly.   
“I’m Nick.” he said, sticking a hand out to shake, touching the man’s stomach and forcing him back another step. He took the hint, stepping back to shake Nick’s hand.   
“Robert.” The man said, wincing slightly at the force of the handshake. “I was just telling Zak what a big fan I am... of the show.”  
“Is that so?” Nick said, cooly. “Always nice to meet fans.”   
“Yeah... Well, I was actually going to ask if I could maybe buy you a drink?” Robert said, directing the question to Zak.  
“He’s already got a drink.” Nick snapped. He couldn’t tell if the guy was clueless or if he just had a death wish.   
“Well, maybe he’d like to answer for himself?” Robert said boldly. Death wish it was. Nick worked to exercise every ounce of personal control he had as his fists balled up at his sides.   
“He’s right. I already have a drink and I’m _really_ not interested.” Zak said, shifting his glance toward Nick. Realization washed over Robert’s face as he watched the exchange.  
“What are you two, like, _together_ or something?” He spat. Nick wove an arm around Zak’s middle, pulling him in close. His other hand wrapped tightly around the nape of Zak’s neck as he pressed their lips together for a rough, sloppy kiss. He felt Zak involuntarily moan into his mouth and he broke the kiss, satisfied with his handiwork.   
“Does that answer your question?” He asked with a hard look at Robert’s stunned face. “You can fuck off now.”  
“Yeah, whatever, man…” Robert said, walking away to rejoin his group.   
“Well, I think we just lost a fan.” Zak said with a laugh.   
“I’m sorry, Zak.” Nick said, snaking his arm tighter around Zak’s waist.   
“For what?” Zak asked, confused.   
“I really tried to keep my cool. I swear. But he was looking at you like a piece of meat… and you’re _my_ piece of meat.” He said. Grinning at the playful slap in the arm that it earned him.   
“You don’t have to apologize.” Zak said, wrapping his arms around Nick’s neck and kissing him softly. He broke the kiss, resting his forehead on Nick’s. “It was actually pretty hot.” He said with a smile. “You know, I really had no idea he was flirting with me at first.”   
“Of course he was flirting with you. Look at you.” Nick said, with an appreciative gaze. Zak rolled his eyes, smiling at the compliment.   
“Should we get out of here?” He whispered huskily.   
“Hell no!” Nick said with a wicked smile. “I want to stay and make Robert jealous.”

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I LOVE possessive Nick.


End file.
